


O tym, co chciałabym umieścić w kramiku.

by Sidomira



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anger, Animal Instincts, Gore, Murder Kink, Other, Psychological Horror, Short One Shot, Torture
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidomira/pseuds/Sidomira
Summary: Kramik pogardziany





	1. Floki

**Author's Note:**

> Praca nie jest prezentem, ale w zasadzie dedykuję ją mojej kumpeli, która wciągnęła mnie w wiele cudnych dzieł współczesnej kultury i odsłoniła dzięki temu wiele nieodkrytych światów.

Patrzył na niego w nieruchomym milczeniu. Chrześcijanin uśmiechał się szczęśliwie do ludzi naokoło siebie. Widocznie był ciągle niepewny tego co robi, co mówi. Czasami zamiast odpowiedzieć na zaczepki spuszczał ze śmiechem głowę, jakby jednocześnie kpił i starał się obronić przed atakiem.   
  
No tak, zaskakująco łatwo jest być uległym.   
  
Mimo to wszystko, zasiadał ciągle ze wszystkimi do stołów, wznosił toasty, śpiewał, czy siłował się. Słowem: wpasowywał się pomału w społeczność.   
  
Nieostrożnie jednak poczynał sobie z jego instynktami. Najbardziej dziki i najmocniej związany z tym co stare człowiek przy stole reagował na niego jak wilk na zająca. Każde zgięcie, każdy gest ukazujący uległość budziły instynkty drapieżnika, który już już zrywał się by rzucić się szarpać i rwać, podczas gdy inni – zdecydowanie bardziej ludzcy – raczej woleli tego zajączka pogłaskać, poklepać. Udomawiali go sobie, przyjmowali do siebie i obiecywali że nie zostanie on pożarty.   
  
Jedyny zdaje się wilk marszczył się cały i denerwował na każdy objaw chrześcijaństwa, jaki wypływał z mężczyzny. Na każde nastawienie policzka, na każde odsłonięcie karku – budziła się jakaś stara furia w środku. Coś co kazało tym mocniej pognębić tę istotę skoro tego tak chce. Skoro tego widocznie potrzebuje, i to widocznie akceptuje, to czyż nie łaską by było jej to dać?   
  
  
Pewnego wieczoru dojrzał go na plaży, gdzieś w połowie drogi do swojego domu, jak siedział i wpatrywał się w wodę. Jak oparty o drzewo, z wyciągniętymi przed siebie nogami po prostu odpoczywał, przez chwilkę spokojny i rozluźniony – z dala od konieczności wpasowania się w schematy które mu narzucono.   
  
Zacisnął wargi w wąską kreskę. To słabe, beznadziejne stworzenie, w jego lesie, na jego ziemi. Patrzące się na jego wodę. Intruz, i to na dodatek słaby intruz – jednak z jakiegoś powodu trzymany przy kolanie najważniejszych ludzi. Nic godnego cieplejszych emocji.   
  
Jego obecność musiała zostać jednak odnotowana, bo chrześcijanin obejrzał się za siebie spotykając się z nim spojrzeniem.   
  
Mierzyli się wzrokiem. Chrześcijanin nie mógł dostrzec w jego spojrzeniu nic co by zdawało mu się miłe, bo napiął się cały, i wysilił na delikatny uśmiech, jakby swoją postawą prosząc w ten sposób o litość.   
  
Tak łatwo byłoby teraz rzucić się w jego stronę – nawet by nie zauważył jak dobywa noża – skoczyć do jego gardła, poderżnąć je. A nawet jeśli nie tak, to złapać go za ubranie, uderzyć w skroń, w głowę, i popchnąć w kierunku wody. Złożyć w ofierze jak byka. Złapać za włosy, przycisnąć do wody, włożyć głowę pod powierzchnię. Pokazać mu, udowodnić jego słabość, to jak bardzo tu nie pasuje.   
  
Tak łatwo by było potem go otworzyć, rozwlec i pociąć tak, by wyglądało to na atak dzikiego zwierzęcia. Przecież to by było dziecinnie proste. Morze by spiło jego krew, być może bogowie uznali by to za wartościowy podarek. Chociaż już chyba lepiej ryby składać w ofierze, niż takie nic. Takie coś, co zamiast rozsądnie udawać że nie widzi i nie słyszy, albo zamiast wstać i rzucić wyzwanie – podkłada się toto. Irytuje, drażni, prosi się o śmierć. Zachowuje jak ofiara.   
  
Kiedyś zginie. Z pewnością. I może nie zostanie rozrzucone jego wnętrze po całej okolicy, ale z pewnością zostanie zabite. Z zimnym uśmiechem i z radością drapieżnika który łamie kark stworzeniu które upolował.   
  
  
Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Nie ma okazji. I inni za bardzo go lubią. Mogłoby to źle się skończyć dla nie tego co trzeba.


	2. Elf

  
To nie tak, że chciał to robić. Ale nie miał specjalnego wyboru.

Plecy towarzyszy przed nim były czerwone od pojedynczych szram. Bat który trzymał w dłoni był pełen cienkich, mocno osadzonych kolców. Naszpikowany przez całą długość i zakończony kotwiczką, która dobrze prowadzona wyrywała kawałki tkanek.

Skrawki pleców jego dawnych przyjaciół leżały na ziemi, poprzeplatane strzępami powyrywanych włosów.

Elf wiedział że jedyne co może zrobić to unieść rękę i powtórzyć gest. Tym razem na kim innym. Jeśli będą cierpieli wspólnie, nie będzie im tak źle. Najgorzej jest patrzeć kiedy tylko jeden ginie. Najgorzej i najstraszniej oczekiwać jest smagnięcia, z przestrachem być nastawionym na odbiór bólu podczas gdy osoba kilka miejsc dalej już kona, i jedyne o co może krzyczeć to śmierć. Żaden z nich nie prosi o łaskę, o zaprzestanie. To nie nastąpi nigdy.

Wiedział to doskonale. Mimo to nie był wcale pewien kto tu będzie konał we własnej głowie.

Nie pozwolili mu zamknąć oczu – coś do nich wlali, że chociaż nie mógł ich zamknąć to nie wysychały. Wszystko było jakby trochę zbyt pomarańczowe, przez co spływające cienkie strużki posoki były tym gorsze.

Biczowanie i tak było lepsze. To było lepsze niż wcześniej, kiedy musiał ich głaskać. Zadawanie bólu jest łatwiejsze niż pocieszanie przy nieuniknionym. Lepiej jest wiedzieć że się samemu to robi.

A jednocześnie krwawa klatka z rozkazu zaciska się gdzieś głęboko w mózgu. Wprawia ciało w jakieś potworne drżenie. Wprawia je w szał i szok, w niedowierzanie.

Każdego razu gdy się wybudzał z krótkich letargów, miał nadzieję że obudziła go śmierć, zanim znów go uśpi. Każdego razu kiedy do jego myśli dochodziło rozumienie że to nie koniec, że to się powtarza, że niekończące się ściany czerni i czerwieni, że niekończący się ból sprawia że coś w środku jest coraz ciaśniejsze i ciaśniejsze, drżał coraz mocniej. Każdego razu.

Panika zaciskała mu gardło, a szaleństwo powoli wkradało się w zatrute oczy. Trutka sprawiała że świat nie był taki jaki był, jaki by okropny miał nie być. Nieskończoność żywego, przeplatanego śmiercią snu frustrowała, kazała napinać mięśnie, oczekiwać najgorszego, nie dawała wytchnienia, ona cierpiała nim. Cierpiała jego ciałem, tylko dlatego że mogła.

Ratunek nie miał nadejść nigdy. Nigdy przenigdy. Szepty to mówiły. Elf wiedział doskonale że miały rację choć bardzo chciał żeby nie miały.

  
I pewnego dnia nadzieja się złamała.

I szepty rozbrzmiały głębszym głosem w jego głowie. I głos stał się wyraźniejszy.  
A przyjaciele, szukający czegoś w jego oczach

Stali się obojętni. Stali się tuszkami

Mięsem, które jak dobrze przechłostać, to można liczyć na kawałek.


End file.
